ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2
Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) is the fifty-first episode of Ben 10. Plot The beginning of the episode starts off where the previous one left off. The villains attack the Tennysons and after a series of fights in which the Tennysons escape by the skin of their teeth, Cooper uses a set of technopathic powers to finally gain access to the base, while locking the villains out. After a voice recognition scan, Max Tennyson discovers that The Forever King was a former Plumber named Driscoll who was thrown out years earlier for stealing alien tech. After he was thrown out, he joined the Forever Knights and worked his way through the ranks until he became their leader. Grandpa Max states that Driscoll knows the base better then anyone and will quickly find a way in, so they use the tech in the base to upgrade the security drones and set up a barricade. The villains eventually break in and force the Tennysons into the vault with the Sub Energy, Cooper is forcefully incapacitated when it's discovered that Sublimino had hypnotized him to attack them. After hiding Cooper, Ben Tennyson transforms into Eye Guy (a new alien), Gwen Tennyson uses an amplification spell to greatly strengthen and increase her magical powers and abilities to even greater power levels, and Max uses a bionic suit to increase his strength and endurance all in preparation for a final showdown with the Negative 10. Despite their best efforts, the Knights gain the Sub Energy and leave the Tennysons to be dealt with by the Negative 10. Ben and Gwen engineer a plan to turn the villains against each other using their inflated egos. Grandpa Max and Gwen stay to look after the villains while Ben goes to deal with the knights as Upchuck. During the confrontation with the Knights and Ben, the villains come to their senses and go after Gwen and Grandpa Max. They lock them in the vault, retrieve Cooper, and then leave. Outside, Ben has used Upchuck to defeat the Forever Knight Ninja, swallow the Sub Energy, and defeat the Forever King. The episode ends with Ben asking Grandpa Max if he can holographically recreate the faces of Mt. Rushmore which he had just blown off the side of the mountain. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Cooper Daniels Villains *Negative 10 **Driscoll **Forever Knight Ninja **Dr. Animo **Charmcaster **Clancy **Rojo **Sublimino **Circus Freak Trio ***Thumbskull ***Acid Breath ***Frightwig 'Aliens Used' *Four Arms *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Eye Guy *Upchuck Trivia *Since Goodbye and Good Riddance is non-canon, this is the final episode of the series before the series finale Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix ''movie. *Driscoll uses the phrase "thorn in my side" which Vilgax also says in ''Secrets. *When Gwen used the amplification spell to greatly strengthen and enhance her magical abilities to even greater power levels she could: levitate through the air, generate beams of pure light blue-colored magic energy from her hands, create light blue-colored shields and force fields, cast incredibly strong and powerful spells and spoken incantations, and repel certain attacks and spells. *This the first time Ben ever used Eye Guy in the series ever since the "Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix" movie. 'Errors' *In the credits when they show the voice actors, Eye Guy's name is written Eye Gye instead of Eye Guy. *When Driscoll destroys the camera he is standing outside, but when Max replays the tape he is standing on a yellow floor. *When the Forever King makes his announcement "Nothing will stop this little home-coming", he stands outside the Mount Rushmore base on bare soil. But in the scene where Max reviews the recording of this speech, all of a sudden we find the Forever King standing on a neatly tiled floor. Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode